Naruto the Crimson Dragon
by jon49357
Summary: After Yugioh 5ds, the Crimson Dragon heads toward his home world after all he's naruto Uzmaki who died long time ago.
1. Chapter 1

Yo i thought this recently, in Yugioh 5ds there a dragon called Crimson Dragon that chose 6 people and give them marks parts of its body and making them Signers and many sniff

well in the end of the 5ds the Crimson Dragon arrived and taking the marks from the team 5ds then disappears into parts unknown

so i thought this up,what if the Crimson Dragon is Naruto that was killed cause he failed to bright back sasuke, so after taking away the marks and not only he also take the 6 dragons to go with him to return his home world after being away for more than 1000s of years even though its been 4 years there so lets start this

oh if you don't like this at all let me know and if you want like the idea you can make your own i don't know i guess you take it as challenge

* * *

><p>Naruto The Crimson Dragon<p>

Chapter 1

Here we found a long dragon with crimson colored skin and its traveling a path away to other world and it has reason to cause the world is that dragon is heading to is his home world and he wasn't been there 1000s of years and wonders just how much has change when he was human before he was killed.

You see the Crimson Dragon was once Human and he still remembers his original name and it is Naruto Uzumaki and he started to remember how he died and come to be, it all started when he failed that mission to brought back his former friend Sasuke Uchina even its has been 5000 years to Naruto but in his world its 4 years that has passed.

Flash back 5000 years ago

In a room full of Head Clan leaders as well the leader of the village is a woman with blonde hair with jewel on her forehead and in front her is boy with spiky hair all tired up with seals on it and its for hold him down like that he can't escape but the think is he doesn't have anywhere to go "Naruto Uzumaki do you know why are you here?" said a man who missing a arm and a eye as he asking Naruto why he's here.

Naruto stayed silent as he not bothering looking at them "very well You are here for falling to brought back the Uchina and letting him go to the traitorous snake Orochimaru so for punishment we here by order your death in the center of the village within 72 hours" said a woman whose in her late 70s and sitting next to her is man the same age as the woman said "enjoy of what time you have left demon" said the old man as every member in the left while the guards take Naruto to his cell.

5 hours has pass by and only few have come to visited his for one last one like his former classmates only 6 though and they senseis and a family that owns Ramen stand, other group come and all of them said to him what he's getting wasn't fair at all and they wish they could help him in anyway they can but at last they can't, then one by one each of them have left until one had stayed a girl.

the girl has short blue hair and have white eyes and her name is Hinata Hyuga and she looking at Naruto with sad tearing eyes "its not fair, its completely not fair why are they only punishing you" said Hinata as she crying her heart while thinking this cruel beyond belief without noticing that Naruto has puts his arms around her to clam her down since she very close to his cell after all "it's going to fine Hinata don't worry about me I be all right" said Naruto who lying to his self while Hinata look up to him.

And starts crying more "no it's not all right they are going to kill you and this maybe my last chance to see you so" said Hinata who blushing while crying "I have a confessing to make" said Hinata as she place her head on to his shoulder while crying "I love you Naruto I love you so much that I was afraid to tell you my feelings and that you will reject me" said Hinata as she still on Naruto's shoulder while crying more.

Naruto is in shock but for a moment so he move Hinata from his shoulder and give her a kiss hopefully to cheer her up then stops kissing her "thank you for telling me now I know i won't leave any regrets behind and I love you too and I hope we can met again someday" said Naruto as he kisses Hinata again while she kissing back and shred tears of crying of happiness and sadness because one the boy that she loved since they academy days loves her back and now he's going to die.

After 4 hours Hinata had to leave for home and gives Naruto one last kiss before she left with tears running down from her eyes cause this is the last time she see him, Naruto is alone in his cell waiting for his ended so he decides to visited his prisoner the Kyuubi.

Time skip 68 hours later

Todays is the day for Naruto to died because of his failure to retrieve Sasuke who went to Orochimaru so Naruto hasn't brother to make eye content to anyone cause he looking up to the sky and the sun that setting down to mark the hour of his death "it's such nice day to die don't you don't think so?" said Naruto who specking to the aubu that escorting him to the center of the village even if you can't do the fact they are wearing mask to hide they faces but behind it they eye gets wipe in surprise of Naruto said and they didn't say a thing but they nod at him.

As the Aubu place Naruto at the spot that were they could end his life while facing every villager as well every ninja are there as well and you can hear the cries from the villagers that calling out for Naruto's blood while calling him a demon and other names but that doesn't matter to him.

Naruto who waiting for the executioner that has been order to kill him upon arrived and what you know that come, this executioner happens to be Naruto's sensei Kakashi "the Executioner, Kakashi Hatake has been giving the honor to excavation Naruto Uzumaki for failing his mission to brought back the Uchiha so now he will face punished for his mistake" said The one eye old man as he specking loud for every person in the village to hear and he turn to Kakashi and nods at him.

"You may begin" said the old man while he walks away Leaving Kakashi to do his job who moves in front of Naruto, in front of his former student "any last words Naruto?" Kaksahi as he making handsigns for his justus which is Lighting Blade to kill Naruto while Naruto looking up in the dark sky and see clouds gaining up "its going to rain you might want to hurry up before everyone gets wet Kakashi" said Naruto who doesn't even care that he going to die this makes Kakashi feels odd about this "why are you so relax about this Naruto? you are going to death yet your so relax, answer me Naruto" said The angered Kakashi who wonder just how can Naruto be so relaxing about all this.

Naruto makes a little laugh then answered Kakashi "I have nothing to say to you Kakashi nothing more, nothing less" said Naruto who looking at Kakashi with a full powered Lighting Blade that he used to piercing though Naruto's chest, to Naruto it's the 3rd time has this jutsu pierced thought his chest while this happen many cheered and few close they eyes in horror especially Hinata who look away with tears falling off of her face.

The sky started to rain and heavy at that which makes everyone civilians and ninjas runs to they homes, Hinata was going to get Naruto but her father guards grabs her while she screaming out of Naruto's name "NARUTO" yelled Hinata as fierce lighting striking everywhere while roaring thunder was heard whole village.

As everyone gone to they homes leaving Naruto's dead body in the storm then a lighting hits Naruto burning his body into pieces leaving nothing but ashes behind but then a Crimson light has bright up in the ashes of Naruto and what come of it is long Crimson colored Dragon with yellow eyes with markings under its eyes and it let out a Whale like sound and fly up in the sky never to be seen again.

Flash Back over

Since after that event Naruto or as he has been called now the Crimson Dragon he went into a whole new world and save by defecting evil beings like The Earthbound Immortal and the his evil counter part The Crimson Devil with the helps of his 6 comrades are dragons them selfs but many people think that the 6 dragons are his servants no they not, not one bit.

The Crimson Dragon hears severely roars come from behind him, he stops and he turn to see his comrades coming at him as if they are coming alone with him "**why have you 6 followed me? Shouldn't you all be with your partners?**" said The Crimson Dragon who specking though a whole different language that no human could never understand as he wondering why have all 6 dragons followed him.

Then A dragon with white skin with blue orbs on his body come up to the Crimson Dragon to give him the answered that Crimson Dragon's question "its because we can't leave you alone to face this Naruto" said the white dragon and his name is Stardust Dragon while other dragon with red skins and muscles that bigger then Stardust Dragon "and our partners lets us go cause they know that you need our help, please let us go with you" said the red dragon as his name is Red Dragon Archfiend .

Then the Crimson Dragon hears words from a fairy like dragon named Ancient Fairy Dragon, then A dragon with sear on his armed and his name is Life Steam Dragon then a dragon that look a rose with vein her name is Black Rose Dragon, finally a bird like dragon named Black Feather Dragon and after hearing they words The Crimson Dragon smirks cause he has his comrades "**very well come alone my comrades**" said the Crimson Dragon and he starts moving with the Singers Dragon following him.

In the Ninja world

Somewhere between the Land of Fire and Land of Sound a Crimson lighting strikes down near a village which everyone in it alerted anyway at the spot there a guy just about 17 years ago, wearing red coat with no shirt and has a aubu style pants with a belt that has a card holder, his hair is crimson red and he has yellow mark under his eyes and the colored of his eyes is also yellow this here is The Crimson Dragon in human formed.

The Crimson Dragon is looking his human hands for the long time cause he hasn't been human for very long time "its been so long that I have forgotten what my human hands look like and legs too" said Naruto who having trouble walking around but he get used to it and he walks over to a water to see himself "well the color of the hair has change as well with my eyes I will miss my blonde hair but I live with it" said the Crimson Dragon as he looks the cards holder and open it and takes off and see that his comrades are in cards "well even in this world they still have in cards but the game doesn't exist here" starts thinking then "what if I did this" said Naruto and he grabs Red Dragon Archfiend's card.

"Come forth Red Dragon Archfiend" said Naruto as the card starts growing red and a twister starts raging around Naruto then a light come out of the card and its takes formed of Red Demon Archfiend and he does roar "I see if I say your names and you come out of you" said Naruto as Red Dragon Archfiend looking around the location "so this is your world? Its very peace here" said Red Dragon Archfiend and looks at him "don't let it fool you this world is where the strong lives and the weak must survive that is the law of the Ninja world" said Naruto who specks truth about this world.

"Very well Naruto it is your world and more importantly where are we anyway?" said the red dragon as he wonder where the hack are they "thats is very good question but it seen that we going to found out because we not alone" said The Crimson Dragon who turn around to see a smell group of ninjas with music note on they handbands "they look familiar? I know that I seen them before" said Naruto who trying to remember?

Red Dragon Archfiend sigh at this but he can't really blame him though just because it 4 years may have pass here but in the other world its 5000 years has pass then Naruto finally remembers now "oh I remember now they are that creeped's man and they Sound Ninja" said Naruto who remembers who they are and know where they are "I see this land of Sound well since we here lets get rip them and the village after it was they leader that get me killed me when I was human" said Naruto.

This makes Red Dragon archfiend smiled "very well I will destroy them with my absolute power!" yelled Red Dragon Archfiend as he fly toward the ground in incredible speed while gaining flames on his right arm to use on the sound ninja and they haven't even see it coming.

The Group of sound ninja see a red dragon heading toward them with incredible speed while has flames on its arm to kill them "what the hell" said one of them before Red Dragon Archfiend attacks all of them by thrusting his arm at them which kills them "so this is the strength of the humans of this world? what a disappeared how did they even kill you to begin with I will never know" said Red Demon Archfiend who wondering how did they kill the Crimson Dragon in first place anyway? he get his answered when the Crimson Dragon said.

"thats an easy answered I was a weak Human before thats all you needed to know my friend" said Naruto as he heading toward the direction where the now dead group come from while he walking away with Red Dragon Archfiend a sound that was slowly dying see a symbol on the back of Naruto's red coat he see a dragon that seen like that its spin around and the lines are black (A/n you know that mark with all the singer's birthmarks that appears on ever yusei's or jack's back) and then he finally died.

Time Skip 10 miles away from the Sound Village

Both Crimson Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend see that the village is under ground "isn't this sad? a snake that will die in this hole, are you up to it Red?" said Crimson Dragon as he looking at his friend to see if he wanted to destroyed the whole thing "oh yes it will be my honor to do so after all he's the one who get you killed and should I leave that person that you once called your 'brother'?" said Red Dragon Archfiend who wanted to hear of what Naruto is going to say.

"Of course but bearly though after all I no longer see him as a brother so have fun red" said Naruto while Red Dragon Archfiend grins at this "music to my ears" said Red Dragon Archfiend as he roars very loud and fly toward the under ground village by destroying the top part.

In Sound village

every Ninja are in high alert cause they are under attacked by a simper Dragon that no one never seen before "what is that thing?" said one, "quick call Lord Orcochimaru, tell him that we are un-" before he could finish he killed by Red Dragon Archfiend who unleashing his Absolute Power on them by thrusting his arm on to buildings as well the ninjas that live there, everything was in chaos then a boy who 17 years ago with black hair, black eyes (a/n I feel lazy so i did this its sasuke in his first shippuden outfit) and his name is Sasuke Uchina rough Ninja from the leaf village who come out cause he was sleeping.

Sasuke look one of the panic sound ninja "whats going on here?" said Sasuke with a tone that he doesn't even care "Lord Sasuke we are under attacked by a Dragon" said the panic Sound ninja before he gets killed by a pieced of a building that was destroyed by Red Dragon Archfiend "so thats what making all of this noise" said the Uchina as he draws his sword to fight the dragon by and then.

"hold it Sasuke right there" said a voice that come from behind Sasuke and its Kabuto "why should I listen to you?" said Sasuke whose annoyed right now "because, Sasuke that dragon here is not summoning and if it was then where its summoner?" said Kabuto who thinks that Red Dragon Archfiend is something that he like to research on "and whats more I have seen dragons before but this one here is nothing I have never seen before, yes it will be a great chance to do some research and see if I can make more out of it" said Kabuto who looking for it.

Then A man with very pale skin come out "well isn't this something to see a dragon and it looks demonic" said the man who is Orcochimaru and there one more person and they haven't even notice him at all "so the snake has come out of hiding and out in the opening" said Naruto while three of them went into shock and turn around and see him sitting atop of them.

Sasuke is the first get out of it "who are you? what do you went here?" said Sasuke as he wondering this person's reason has, "oh don't you worry about me Uchiha, you should be worry about my friend here" said Crimson Dragon in human formed and when he said Sasuke's Uchina's name that get Sasuke's off guard but he quickly forget about it he heard a cries in pain and he turn to see both Orcochimaru and Kabuto getting crushed by Red Dragon Archfiend's craw hands.

Sasuke somehow he knows that he can't win and he tried to escape leaving both Orcochimaru and Kabuto to they ended but Naruto stops him by kicking him in Sasuke's guts and pins him down with his feet "sorry but I need you for something Uchiha" said Naruto who has his feet on Sasuke's face while Red Dragon Archfiend crashing the life out of both Orcochimaru and Kabuto and some reason they can't use they jutus to escape.

Then Red Dragon Archfiend had decide to ended they life's by setting them on fire and throws them away to letting them burn alive, "And now then since they done with I have a massage for you give to the leaf village" said Naruto as he whisper something in Sasuke's ear then the next thing Sasuke's know that the crimson hair guy punch him in the face to knock him out cold.

A Month Later

As of lately every village in Elemental Countries have receive news that severely dragons has been spotted all over and as well the destroyed of the Sound Village as well the death of Orocohimaru and Kabuto, but they haven't hear anything about Sasuke Uchina though.

In the Land of Fire a village Called the Leaf everyone minding they own business, here we found ramen stand that has grown bigger over the last 4 years and business has been great to the owners but it hasn't been same for them though the chief here is making some ramen while his daughter is taking orders "it been 4 years now since he's death" said the ramen chief as he making the ramen while he thinking about his former number 1 Customer Naruto Uzumaki "I hope he found happiness in the afterlife" said the chief as he finish with ramen and give them to his Daughter.

Then a 17 year old girl with long blue hair come in "hey Ayame can I have an order of Chicken Ramen" said the girl as Ayame see her and smile "coming right up Hinata" said Ayame as she writes down Hinata's order while the guys that stop eating and looking at Hinata who sits down to wait for her order "man I can't believe she's hot and yet she's simper" said one guy, "me neither dude and from what I heard she not looking for boyfriend not at all" said other as he telling his friend.

As Hinata is waiting for her order she starts thinking about someone that she loves the most of all of her heart '_Naruto have you finally found peace? if so I pray someday I will see you again until then wait for me okay?_' said Hinata who lost herself in her thoughts then Ayame brought Hinata's order "one Chicken Ramen fo-, Hey Hinata are you already?" said Ayame who just get Hinata snap out of her thought "oh sorry Ayame I was thinking about something that all" said Hinata as Ayame know of what Hinata is thinking about.

"You were thinking about him again Hinata? I can't really believe that its have been 4 years now since his death" said Ayame who misses Naruto cause she see him as a little brother and think that its nightmare and want to wake up but its just a cruel reality but Hinata decide to change the subject "hey Ayame have you heard that there dragons flying around the Elemental countries?" said Hinata as she wondering if Ayame has hear it.

Ayame nods to it "yes I have but especially about that Crimson Hair Boy from what I heard he's about the same age of you and everyone else from your group its really hard to be believed that just one taking a whole village be himself and with his dragons I just he doesn't show up here and decide to destroy the leaf" said Ayame as she worries if the boy with Crimson hair show it will its going to bad for everyone to face.

Hinata said "don't worry Ayame nothing bad will happen I promise you that much" then out of nowhere "run for your lifes it's An DRAGON" said a villager who running pass the ramen stand which makes both Hinata and Ayame run out side and see a huge and long Dragon with Crimson skin with growing yellow eyes and behind it are 6 dragons and it they are following the Crimson Dragon and they are heading toward the Hokage Towel while everyone are in panic Hinata is the only one see that The Crimson Dragon is holding something in its craws so she runs toward the towel in hoping that of what she guess is right.

At the Hokage Towel

The Village Leader Hokage which is Tsunade is the top and she ready to fight the dragon if they decide to do anything but so far they haven't done anything at all at last not yet anyway "just what are they doing? what reason they have for not attacking the village they heading toward here" said Tsunade as she trying to found out just what kind of reason do the dragons have and more importantly where the boy with the crimson hair anyway? and before she could think anymore she hears whale like sound coming from the Crimson Dragon that upon her.

Tsunade looks up and from everything she saw in though out her life she never seen Dragon this like before so she decide to speck to it by yelling out "what reason do you have by coming here asked me now" yelled as she demanding the answers from the The Crimson which she did when the Dragon lets go of something thats was in his craws and its person and this person is Sasuke Uchina who out cold and Tsunade ordered the Aubu that were hiding in the shadows to catch him and they did.

When the Aubu catch the unconscious Sasuke, Tunade still looking at the Crimson Dragon that looking around the village and what she doesn't know is that The Crimson Dragon is Naruto who wanted to see if his former home village have change but the village haven't change much over pass 4 years and the only thing thats new is the kage mount cause it has now Tsunade's face on it then Hinata jump up onto the top and see Sasuke.

"I was right that Dragon just come to drop the Uchina but how does it know?" said Hinata as Tsunade look at her "Hinata what are you talking about?" said the confused Tsunade while Hinata said "well since they haven't attack or destroy anything and so I saw this dragon here was holding something and it happen to be Sasuke" said Hinata who make sense right now "thats good Hinata but why is it they are still here? and this one is looking around" said Tsunade who trying figure it out but haven't come up with answer.

The Crimson Dragon stops looking around the village and looks down and see someone he haven't seen for a long time so he change into his human form while the 6 dragons circle around the building in case someone tried to kill Naruto, As he finish changing he look on both Hinata and Tsunade "well I have to say your village looks really big Lady Hokage or should I say Tsunade of the Sannin" said Naruto who playing as a competed stranger.

Tsuande said "who are you and what are you doing here in the first place anyway?" said Tsunade as she demanding more answers while Hinata for some reason though she feels like that she knows this person here but she can't place her finger on it, Naruto smirks "the name is Crimson Dragon and yes I not human well not anymore at that but you can call me by my old name which is Naruto Uzumaki the very one that was killed over 4 years ago" said Naruto as he puts into shock to everyone since he said his name very loud for everyone in the village to him.

* * *

><p>done, thats it for this chapter until the next<p>

so what do you readers think? and if there any misspells, grammar or anything let me know like that i can fix it in anyway i can

oh by the way i have set up a challenge on my profile feel free to check it out

so whats going to happen next? found out in the next chapter

cya later


	2. once again SOPA

SOPA is fucking back! Do you hear me?! SOPA is BACK! Under SOPA, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages will be deleted, all fanfics will be deleted, all fan-videos will be deleted, hell, this crap will delete anything fanmade, it will annihilate fandom, it will destroy it, I am so sick and tired of this stupid bill popping back up, but guess what, it is popping back up again! Spread the word to everybody you know! Destroy SOPA, kill it, burn it, destroy it, wipe it from the face of the universe!

Spread the word

h :/ petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2014/ q0Vkk0Zr

: / act . credoaction sign/reject_holleyman?akid=10152. 6&rd=1&t=3


End file.
